Autonomity
Imperial Autonomity is a safe nation, environmentally stunning nation. It is for renowned its compulsory military service and compassionate population who are fiercely patriotic and enjoy great social equality; they tend to view other, more capitalist countries as somewhat immoral and corrupt. The large, omnipresent government juggles the competing demands of Law & Order, Defense, and Education. The average income tax rate is 28%, but much higher for the wealthy. A robust private sector is led by the Information Technology industry, followed by Manufacturing and Pro-Government Advertising. The government is a clear-cut case of totalitarianism by majority, a crusade against barbaric religious practices has begun,, and the nation has an international reputation for compassion. Crime—especially youth-related—is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Public loudspeakers constantly tell citizens they are "happy people", armed police units patrol the roads late at night, and the nation has opened its arms to an influx of refugees. Guns are banned to most citizens, motorists' locations are constantly tracked by intelligence and law enforcement agencies, and the government is cracking down on subversive groups. Government Imperial Autonomity takes up a representative-legislative government, though with the High Chancellor of the IA with most executive powers. Autonomity's Legislative Government is comprised of Provincial Houses, the Lesser Senate, the Grand Senate, Supreme Parliament, and the Administrative Council. There are also multiple departments in the government presiding over certain subjects such as education, war, and the like. Executive Powers in the Government The High Chancellor of the IA has the power to veto any bill, and to create most bills, though these can be objected by the Administrative Council and vetoed with a unanimous vote. The High Chancellor reserves the right to change the government type and process, with a 3/4 vote of the Senates. UN Categories Given to Autonomity The following is a list of UN Categories in which Autonomity has been placed, ordered by date. *November 6, 2006: Inoffensive Centrist Democracy *November 12, 2006: Democratic Socialists *November 17, 2006: Authoritarian Democracy Voting Results *PASSED - The government voted for the allowing of voluntary elections (November 6, 2006) *PASSED - The government voted for the increase of industry worker wages by 20% over 2 years (November 8, 2006) *PASSED - The government voted for the ban of gambling after eight year olds were found in a casino (November 9, 2006) *PASSED - The government voted for the installment of cameras in public locations (November 13, 2006) *DENIED - The government voted against raising taxes and other measures to help the automobile industry (November 14, 2006) *PASSED - The government voted for the increase of clone research funding. (November 15, 2006) *PASSED - The government voted for helping stop TV discrimination. (November 16, 2006) *DISMISSED - The government did not vote for choosing a religious leader. (November 17, 2006) *PASSED - The government voted for the outlawing of violent religious groups and has executed their leaders. (December 6, 2006) *PASSED - The government voted for the raising of corporate funding. (December 6, 2006) *PASSED - The government voted for limiting how long a person may take in Legislature. (December 6, 2006) The Legislation The Legislation is comprised of the Provincial Houses, the Lesser Senate, the Grand Senate, Supreme Parliament, and the Administrative Council and High Chancellor. The Provincial Houses The Provincial houses are the legislative body of the individual provinces. The Provincial Houses are meetings organized by the province government to discuss issues, elect representatives for senate, and other provincial matters. They are not much involved in anything other than the Lesser Senate. The Lesser Senate The Lesser Senate is comprised of five representatives from each province. They vote on common matters and minor issues, such as income taxes. Only if the issue escalates to a high level will it be presented to the Grand Senate. The head of the Lesser Senate is elected from one island, the island rotating each half year. The Grand Senate With the number of senators proportional to the population of the province, with the Lower Chancellor in charge, the Grand Senate takes on most of the important issues. If one issue takes too long, it is passed to the Supreme Parliament. The Grand Senate is headed by the Chancellor. The Supreme Parliament The Supreme Parliament has one representative from each island or island set (a Minor/Major Island set). The Supreme Parliament in charge of all critical national impacting decisions, such as the declaration of war, and the dealing of large scale protests. It is headed by the Administrative Council and the High Chancellor. The Administrative Council and the High Chancellor The Administrative Council consists of five members. One representative from New London Province, one from the Victorgrad-Oblast, the High Chancellor, and two other representatives. They discuss amongst themselves positions for the issues of the Supreme Parliament. They wield much influence in the Senates and Parliament, and if unanimous, their word is often final. Government Public Positions on Issues * The government disagrees that a country should be judged on how it treats its worst off citizens. * The government disagrees that corporations do more good for society than harm. * The government strongly disagrees with the legalization of marijuana. * The government strongly agrees that what is wrong with youth today could be fixed with a year's military service. * The government disagrees capitalism is dying out. * The government disagrees that without democracy, a country has nothing. * The government strongly agrees that it is more important to deter criminals than rehabilitate them. * The government believes in voluntary elections. * The government condemns gambling. * The government will not raise taxes or lower minimum wages to save unimportant industries. * The government believes cloning is a good thing. * The government condemns discrimination. * The government does not believe the Church should be mixed with the State. * The government does not think religions sacrificing humans should be allowed. * The government does not believe in the filibuster tactic. * The government believes in sending out foreign aid. Military NOTE: This is all made up. This does not reflect the in-game Autonomity military. Due to its small size, the IA military is relatively small. Most of its technologies, weapons, and vehicles come from foreign powers. The military is increasing its budget, though the population is relatively small, and as of the moment the military acts as a reserve and police force, rather than a standing army. Logistics IA AST/PC The ET Armored Supply Transport/Personnel carrier is a ground based 6 wheeled armored transport designed to ship troops and their supplies rapidly through combat zones. They are moderately armored, capable of deflecting most AP bullets, though is virtually ineffective against a tank. For added defense, there is a turret on top, capable of firing an 88mm cannon and up to four AT Missiles. However, the AT missiles must be manually loaded, unless the IA AST/PC is equipped with an auto loader (removing the need for a loader). Chinook The Chinook is a double rotored helicopter, designed for carrying personnel and supplies through the air over moderate distances on any terrain without the need of an airfield. It is capable of carrying armor and heavier burdens in a net that would hang below the chopper. The interior can fit two humvees. SH-60 Seahawk The Sikorsky SH-60 Seahwak is a variant of the UH-60 Black Hawk. It is used to transport personnel and supplies to and from the archipelago's islands, ships, and other locations. It is capable of carrying an added weight of about 7,500 pounds. The Seahawk is also used in combat, whose purposes include antisubmarine warfare (ASW), undersea warfare (USW), anti-surface warfare (ASUW), naval special warfare (NSW) insertion, search and rescue (SAR), combat search and rescue (CSAR), vertical replenishment (VERTREP) and medical evacuation (MEDEVAC). It has 1 or 2 pilors, with 1 to 3 airmen. It can have an additional 8 passengers. Fast Combat Support Ship Designed by the U.S. Navy, the Fast Combat Support Ship is the largest U.S. logistics ship, designed for bringing oil, ammunitions, and supplies. It has NATO Sea Sparrow missiles, two Phalanx close-in weapons systems, two 25 mm automatic cannon, 4 12.7x99 mm M2 heavy machine guns or 4 M240G 7.62x51 mm medium machine guns. The missiles, Phalanx units and 25 mm cannons have been deleted as part of the ships' conversion to civilian operation, though in theory all but the missile mounting could be reinstalled if needed. Due to the basic inadequacy of the Vulcan Phalanx, it is more likely that RIM-116 Rolling Airframe Missiles. It has a crew of 40 officers, with 600 enlisted. Tanks T-95 The mainstay of the IA armored tank corps. A variant of the T-90, the T-95, common for countries of Autonomity's size, is a state of the art armored tank, armed with a high powered main cannon (125mm 2A46M smooth bore gun) which can be replaced without dismantling the turret, flanked by two non rotating machine guns, and a swivel heavy machine gun on the roof, manned by a gunner. It has four live feed cameras on the turret, each capable of flicking from optical, infrared, heat sensing (not very effective), and night vision feeds. Its armor is moderate, though slanted to reflect bullets and cannonfire (not that much can stop cannon fire though). It is also capable of carrying two small missile launchers on the side. It is standard to carry extra provisions and ammunition on the exterior, and it carries five full clips of HEAT rounds. The T-95 is fitted with armor plating and nuclear, biological and chemical (NBC) protection equipment. Most of Autonomity's tanks are used to patrol the roads and borders. Artillery M109 Paladin The M109 Paladin is a self propelled howitzer of American design. It uses an M126 155mm Howitzer cannon, and can strike from 216 miles away. It has a road speed of 35 miles per hour. The Paladin is capable of firing a variety of shells, and requires a crew of six. IA Katyusha Mk. IV An upgraded version of the Katyusha used by the Soviets, and updated from the more recent BM-30 Russian multi rocket launching system, the Katyusha Mk. IV uses computer technology to traverse faster and allow for less crew. The Katyusha Mk. IV is capable of firing both guided and unguided artillery rockets, of different varieties. The launcher can be refitted without much dismantling. They are equipped with advanced radar systems, and can hit targets 30 miles away. the Navy SH-60 Seahawk The Sikorsky SH-60 Seahwak is a variant of the UH-60 Black Hawk. It is used to transport personnel and supplies to and from the archipelago's islands, ships, and other locations. It is capable of carrying an added weight of about 7,500 pounds. The Seahawk is also used in combat, whose purposes include antisubmarine warfare (ASW), undersea warfare (USW), anti-surface warfare (ASUW), naval special warfare (NSW) insertion, search and rescue (SAR), combat search and rescue (CSAR), vertical replenishment (VERTREP) and medical evacuation (MEDEVAC). It has 1 or 2 pilors, with 1 to 3 airmen. It can have an additional 8 passengers. Fast Combat Support Ship Designed by the U.S. Navy, the Fast Combat Support Ship is the largest U.S. logistics ship, designed for bringing oil, ammunitions, and supplies. It has NATO Sea Sparrow missiles, two Phalanx close-in weapons systems, two 25 mm automatic cannon, 4 12.7x99 mm M2 heavy machine guns or 4 M240G 7.62x51 mm medium machine guns. The missiles, Phalanx units and 25 mm cannons have been deleted as part of the ships' conversion to civilian operation, though in theory all but the missile mounting could be reinstalled if needed. Due to the basic inadequacy of the Vulcan Phalanx, it is more likely that RIM-116 Rolling Airframe Missiles. It has a crew of 40 officers, with 600 enlisted. Imperilati-Class Destroyer The Imperilati-Class destroyer is a moderate sized destroyer designed to be small and maneuverable, but still durable. Based on the Arleigh Burke Class destroyer of the U.S. Navy, the armor has been improved somewhat, though the engines were not retrofitted, resulting in slower speed. Its armament is comprised of *2x SAM Missile Launchers *2x SSM Missile Launchers *1x ASROC *135mm Lightweight Cannon *120mm Lightweight Cannon *2x Triple torpedo tubes The Ship can carry two seahwaks onboard, and requires 23 officers with 300 enlisted. Category:Nations Category:The Imperial Assault Alliance